monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FreakyFusionFan14
Welcome to my talk page. Free ask question,requesting and problem. No bad messages. It's PinkCuppy14! Bloomix! Call my name 19:42, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Wait. You don't need to leave It's not true that nobody likes you. I like you, I did ask to be your friend, remember? Don't listen to internet trolls who would rather spend their time harassing you online or whoever it is, they're just dumb because they have no idea who you are. Whatever it is, I want you to stay. :) It's PinkCuppy14! Bloomix! Call my name 19:42, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Glitterdust... About GlitterDust PinkCuppy..she's actually Evie..sh-she told me on The Gods and Goddess' High Wiki.. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. It's true. Look at this and scroll down. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:46, March 29, 2014 (UTC) The City I was Born In? I actually have no idea what city I'm from..the only thing I know that I'm an immigrant from Vietnam.. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:44, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Would you like to join my sort of new wiki where you can make fan-children of the gods, goddesses, deities and monsters of world-wide myths? It's right here! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Leaving Is this because of me and MG? Well, you don't have to make us feel 'guilty' of making you feel sad. No. I am not even feeling guilty. You can leave, doesn't bother me you can go. You did something wrong TWICE with two admins in the chat. How stupid. You got your 2nd warning, 3rd warning and your out. You did the same thing again today. Stupid this, stupid that, everythings stupid. STOP! I will give you one last time and you will be permantly banned. ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 14:34, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Wow What a dumb thing. You know, I don't have many comments on my OCs. ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 14:44, April 14, 2014 (UTC) WHY ARE YOU BANNED?! Oh no! I got banned from chat! By Clawdeen Ghoul.. I know I did the wrong thing.. I Hey Im the founder of Ice High and I saw you say there was no How To Create OC Page? I'll make one now. Please wait on the Ice High chat x) Admin146 Can we? Can we chat? Can you draw this please? WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 07:44, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Request~ Hi! I am a big fan of your artwork! I've seen your Alsie drawing and the Slendergirl drawing and i've been wanting to ask if you could draw my OC in an AMAZING new outfit? Crystal Dragon PLEASEE~~? GorjesterMaster (talk) 23:49, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello Can we chat because your Fox Ghouls meets Christine Fox(It's a roleplay)? Hello Can we chat because your Fox Ghouls meets Christine Fox(It's a roleplay)? Hey Its me. Could I make a vid about Deedee and her family. I've asked Blue if I can use Kaylee and her fox ocs. can I use yours?/ Admin146. Your Request ...is just finished! Since her appearence is changing through the different countrys I thought why not making her like she would look like in Germany, orr, to be more specific as a traditional Bavarian, as dirndl dresses are most common there. Hope you like her! Greetings from Germany ~Rika 12:01, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Can I make A sis for Sydney Panther. Admin146 Mkay Alright. Any suggestions? Admin146